ONAF This is Halloween
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: The One Night at Flumpty's version of This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson. Flumpty Bumpty and friends are back for Halloween to fright, haunt and scare you. Happy (early) Halloween!


Song: This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson  
Fandom: One Night at Flumpty's

* * *

Starring...  
Flumpty Bumpty as a ghost  
Birthday Boy Blam as a yurei (Japanese ghost)  
Grunkfuss the Clown as a vampire  
The Beaver as a mummy  
The Redman as a werewolf  
Golden Flumpty as himself (w/ red eyes)  
The Owl as a demon  
Eyesaur as a zombie

* * *

*music starts with an Office (much like the one from ONAF 2 except with Halloween decorations instead of random items) as the lights kept flickering on and off; when it turned on again, shadows of 7 familiar characters materialized*

Flumpty and Blam Shadows: **_Boys and girls of every age_**

Grunkfuss, Redman and Eyesaur Shadows: **_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_**

Beaver and Owl Shadows: **_Come with us and you will see_**

All Shadows: _**This our town of Halloween**_

*the lights flickered off and back on as the shadows were nowhere to be scene, just Golden Flumpty with red eyes*

Golden Flumpty: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

 ** _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_**

*Golden Flumpty holds a pumpkin, paints it gold with a black stem and craves it into a Jack-o-lantern that looked like his face with cracks drawn all over; he throws the pumpkin away and teleports towards the lever*

 ** _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_**

 ** _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_**

*Golden Flumpty smiles evily and pulls the lever as we cut to outside where we see thunder and lightening as all the spirits came out of their graves as ghostly spheres of light*

 ** _It's our town, everybody scream_**

 ** _In this town of Halloween_**

*a lightening bolt hit Flumpty's grave as a ghost ball came out, flew inside into someone's bedroom and went under a bed where it transformed into a ghost; then, the ghost came out from under the bed, resembling an egg with a sheet draped over its head; it was the ghost of Flumpty Bumpty*

Ghost!Flumpty: **_I am the one hiding under your bed_**

 ** _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_**

*Flumpty looked at the viewers and took off his sheet, revealing himself to be a real ghost as he pulled off the same face from his ONAF jumpscare as he smiled menacingly with ghostly chains, a ghostly tail, white hands, sharp teeth and bloodshot eyes; cut to a figure emerging from underneath the stairs, revealing himself to be the Beaver as a real mummy (based on the concept from OWAF)*

Mummy!Beaver: **_I am the one hiding under your stairs_**

 ** _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_**

*the Beaver looked up as his teeth turned bright yellow and his pupils shrank; then he turned darker, save for the pupils and teeth; the whole gang, except for Golden Flumpty and the Beaver, arrived at the office as Flumpty was wearing his ghost sheet, Birthday Boy Blam was as yurei (Japanese ghost), Grunkfuss was a vampire, the Redman was a werewolf, the Owl was a demon and the Eyesaur was a zombie*

All (except Mummy!Beaver and Golden Flumpty): **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_**

 ** _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

*Cut to Grunkfuss hanging upside down on a tree, the Beaver sitting near his tombstone, the Owl on top of the Beaver's tombstone and the Eyesaur leaning near the tree*

Vampire!Grunkfuss, Mummy!Beaver, Demon!Owl and Zombie!Eyesaur: **_In this town we call home_**

 ** _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

*Cut to Redman's room as his virus form appeared on the laptop*

Werewolf!Redman: **_In this town, don't we love it now?_**

 ** _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

*the Redman virus disappeared as the real Redman in werewolf form popped out on "surprise"; cut to the office where the lights kept flickering on and off as Golden Flumpty kept appearing and disappearing*

Golden Flumpty: **_'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_**

 ** _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_**

*just then, Golden Flumpty appeared in front of the screen all dark with black stuff pouring from his glowing red eyes as he yelled "scream" as he continued singing while doing the his jumpscare from ONAF 2*

 ** _This is Halloween_**

 ** _Red 'n' black, slimy green_**

*as the lights turned off again as Golden Flumpty vanished, Blam materialized near the door as he pulled out a creepy face*

Yurei!Blam: **_Aren't you scared?_**

*Cut to the hole were Eyesaur is as his eyes were seen*

Zombie!Eyesaur: **_Well, that's just fine_**

*Eyesaur then popped out of his hole and looked at the viewers*

 ** _Say it once, say it twice_**

*the lights turned off and on again as Eyesaur turned darker with black stains and clear white eyes a s his pupils were missing*

 ** _Take a chance and roll the dice_**

*Cut to the silhouette of the Redman howling at the moon*

 ** _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_**

*close up to the Redman as he turned towards the viewers*

Werewolf!Redman: **_Everybody scream, everybody scream_**

*the pupils on the Redman's eyes turned became snake-like as his entire body became darker; Flumpty, Blam, the Beaver and the Owl then arrived around the Redman*

Ghost!Flumpty, Yurei!Blam, Mummy!Beaver and Demon!Owl: **_In our town of Halloween_**

*Cut to Grunkfuss popping out of a hole and floated in midair by using his wings*

Vampire!Grunkfuss: **_I am the clown with the tear-away face_**

*Grunkfuss flew towards the viewers as he became darker safe for the bitemark and teeth as the whiteness of his eyes turned red with snake-like pupils*

 ** _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_**

*cut to the bathroom were the owl was standing on the urinal, staring at the viewers*

Demon!Owl: **_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_**

 ** _I am the wind blowing through your hair_**

*the Owl turned darker as his eyes were giving out a bloody red glow; cut to Blam, who was floating outside in front of the moon*

Yurei!Blam: **_I am the shadow on the moon at night_**

*Blam then pulled his head off and smiled in a creepy yandere way*

 ** _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_**

*without warning, Blam then threw his head at the screen as his body disappears; Flumpty was sitting near his tombstone as Blam, Grunkfuss, the Beaver, the Redman, the Owl and the Eyesaur arrived in between the grave*

All (except for Golden Flumpty): **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

 ** _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

 ** _Halloween! Halloween!_**

*Golden Flumpty then appeared in his scary form and did the his jumpscare from ONAF; cut to Grunkfuss hanging upside down as he looked at the viewers*

Vampire!Grunkfuss: **_Tender lumplings everywhere_**

 ** _Life's no fun without a good scare_**

*on "without a good scare", Grunkfuss became dark with red eyes again as he smiled malevolently; cut to the office as Beaver was sitting on a chair while holding a newspaper and Owl sat on his head*

Mummy!Beaver: **_That's our job,_**

Demon!Owl: **_But we're not mean_**

Mummy!Beaver and Demon!Owl: **_In our town of Halloween_**

*Cut to Blam, Grunkfuss, the Redman and Eyesaur*

Yurei!Blam, Vampire!Grunkfuss, Werewolf!Redman and Zombie!Eyesaur: **_In this town_**

Werewolf!Redman: **_Don't we love it now?_**

Yurei!Blam, Vampire!Grunkfuss, Werewolf!Redman and Zombie!Eyesaur: **_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_**

*On "surprise", Blam took off his head as Grunkfuss, Redman and Eyesaur became dark and creepy; cut to Flumpty*

Ghost!Flumpty: **_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**

*Flumpty then took his shroud off and looked at the viewers, pretending to be innocent*

 ** _And scream like a banshee_**

 ** _Make you jump out of your skin_**

*Flumpty smiled evily and tore his normal face off, revealing a menacing Jack-o-lantern face with only a white mouth and white eyes*

 ** _This is Halloween, everybody scream_**

*Golden Flumpty appeared in front of Flumpty as his red eyes were glowing even more*

Golden Flumpty: **_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_**

*everyone else arrived as they pointed at Flumpty*

All (except for Ghost!Flumpty): **_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_**

 ** _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_**

*cut to Blam, Grunkfuss, the Beaver, the Redman, Golden Flumpty, the Owl and Eyesaur's fingers pointing at the left; cut to Flumpty Bumpty's tombstone; cut to everyone as Flumpty was faceless, Blam was holding his head and everyone else was darker than the other two*

All: **_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

 ** _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

*cut to Flumpty with his normal face and without any cracks floating towards a film projector*

Ghost!Flumpty: **_In this town we call home_**

 ** _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

*Flumpty then pushed the button on "song"; an old black-and-white film showing all the jumpscares from ONAF and ONAF 2 appeared all in order, starting with Flumpty, Blam, Grunkfuss, the Redman, the Owl, the Beaver, the Eyesaur and Golden Flumpty*

 ** _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_** [Repeat]

*while the song was ending, Flumpty (with his ghost shroud on), Blam (with normal legs instead of his ghostly tail), Grunkfuss, the Beaver, the Redman, Golden Flumpty, the Owl and the Eyesaur were all together as they cheered "Happy Halloween!"*

* * *

This is Halloween (c) Danny Elfman  
Rock version of "This is Halloween" (c) Marilyn Manson  
One Night at Flumpty's (c) Jonochrome  
Idea and concept (c) me


End file.
